At Your Service
by ShinyTogeticFTW
Summary: It seems whenever there's a problem with aliens on Earth he's always there, ready to do anything for us: the Doctor, at your service. Could any of us be that for him? We lowly humans tremble like ants in comparison to him, but he considers us to be like giants. And yet... there is one here who would constantly say, "At your service, Doctor."
1. Chapter 1

As a tall, wooden box suddenly appears on a street corner in a quiet London suburb, an old man in a red wool hat comes out of a nearby house. "Doctor!" he shouts excitedly, running toward it. "Doctor!"

The door on the front of the box opens and a younger-looking man sticks his head out wonderingly. "Yes?" he asks.

"Doctor," the old man pants, coming to a halt beside him with his hands on his knees. He looks up after catching his breath, but seems uncertain now as the other man doesn't appear to recognize him. "Doctor?"

"Yes," he says again, puzzled.

"Oh!" The old man smiles broadly. "Oh, it is you! Of course it is, I'd know that blue box anywhere. But look at you!" He pauses before chuckling, "Quite a difference from last time."

"Last time?" the man in the box asks as he steps out, pulling the door closed behind him. "You've seen me before, then?"

"Doctor..." The old man puts a hand over his heart, looking hurt. "You mean... you don't remember me? I thought you said you would still have all your old memories and things when you'd regenerated..."

The other man's eyebrows shoot up at that statement. "Regenerated?"

"Yes, you said that when you–"

"Stop!" he interrupts, turning back to the box with a key in his hand and reaching for the door. "I need to leave."

"But you just got here," the old man starts to protest.

"I know, but I can't..." Closing his eyes and sighing, he says, "I haven't met you yet. You might know me, and if I've told you about regeneration then you must have earned my trust as well, but I do not know who you are right now. I will meet you in the future, though I don't know if or when you'll see me again; things don't always happen in the right order with me – that's the way it is with time travel – but, if this is the last time for you, there is one thing you can do for me: just... just carry on and be fantastic, alright? Can you do that?"

"Of course I can," the old man replies, saluting him. He watches with misty eyes as his hero disappears into that amazing box of his without looking back. Standing off to the side as it vanishes, he drops his hand and looks up at the sky as he continues, "You know, Doctor, I don't care if you're wearing pinstripes and trainers or a black leather jacket; Wilfred Mott is always at your service."


	2. Chapter 2

"You didn't really think I'd never be back, did you?"

Wilfred Mott is startled awake by a young man's voice; he had been manning the newsstand where he worked and fell asleep without realizing. "Come again?" he mumbles sleepily.

The man smiles and spreads his arms wide. "I've come to visit you, Wilf! I know you don't recognize me, but..." he trails off, tilting his head to the side as a strange droning whoosh is heard in the distance. "Oh," he mutters sadly, "I must be too early." He glances over at the telly in the booth, then squints up at the sky before sighing, "Yeah... only just met."

"What's that?" Wilf asks, now more awake, as his old eyes struggle to take in the unusual fashion sense of the apparent twenty-something standing in front of him: a bowtie and a cowboy hat.

"We've only just met, my friend, but I know you will see me again!" the stranger declares before spinning on his heel and walking away. Once he's out of earshot, he adds under his breath, "...in time."

"Wait a minute!" Wilf shouts after him confusedly. "Who are you?"

"At your service, Wilfred Mott," the Doctor calls over his shoulder. "Always at your service."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is a crossover with my one-shot ****Donna...Noble?**** and, as such, contains spoilers! You may want to read that story first. Seriously, this chapter takes place right after that story, so you really should read the other one first. Here, I'll make it easy for you - see the address bar in your browser with the word "fanfiction" in it? Find where it says "8664126" and leave everything before it there, but replace those numbers and anything after that with "9049028" and hit enter.  
**

**What's that? You've ****already ****read it? Good, now you can enjoy part three of At Your Service! :)**

* * *

The Doctor sighed as he wandered through the hospital until he found who he was looking for. Staring down into the withered face of one Wilfred Mott, he muttered, "Well, Wilf... you did what I asked; you were fantastic."

"Doctor?" Wilf mumbled, his eyes fluttering open.

He smiled. "Hello again, old friend. This is the... fourth different way you've seen me, am I right?"

"Donna!" Wilf sat bolt upright in his seat. "Is she...? What about–"

"Fine, they're both fine."

Wilf exhaled a breath of relief. "It was a bit rocky there in the middle, eh, doctor? Uh... hold on, you're not Donna's doctor..." The old man blinked and looked closer at the twinkling eyes of the unfamiliar figure standing before him. "It can't be... _Doctor_?"

"Yes, Wilf, it's me... at your service," he said, bowing his head slightly.

"You regenerated after all! When I saw that past you – you know, the you in the leather–"

"I remember that; it was the day I first met you... but I wonder if you remember the night you first met me? You saw me twice, you know?"

"Of course I remember the first night I met you! You disappeared right in front of me, you crazy... Twice, you say?"

The Doctor waited patiently for him to realize. _Ah, now he gets it_, he thought as Wilfred gasped.

"The... the boy with the bow tie and–" he gestured to the top of his own head as he went on, "and the hat? That was you too?"

The Doctor nodded. "That was what I looked like after the incident with the Master."

"Oh." Wilf's face fell. "So it's happened again since then? What was it this time? Were you–"

"Wilf, Wilf," the Doctor cajoled, "calm down; it's been a long time. I lived for a few hundred years as 'the boy with the bow tie' before... well, that's beside the point. Trenzalore notwithstanding, I have no regrets. And as for the time after that, well... there was no way around it. But still, everything's fine.

"I came here to tell you about your great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-granddaughter."

Wilf's eyes widened comically. "_How_ many 'great's, Doctor?"

"One hundred forty-eight."

"Alright... How far into the future are we talking, here?"

"Three thousand years... give or take about a hundred."

"And you thought it was important for me to know about her... why?"

"Did Donna ever tell you about the time I took her to a planet called the Library?"

"The Library?" Wilf thought for a moment. "Was that when she got stuck inside a world created by a computer?"

"Yes," the Doctor confirmed. "While she was there, she lived an imagined life in which she met a young man by the name of Lee McAvoy, fell in love, got married, and had kids."

"That's... amazing. But what's it got to do with my great-great-three-thousand-years-in-the-future grandchild?"

The Doctor smiled. "Your 'great-great-three-thousand-years-in-the-future grandchild' happens to attend the university that one Lee McAvoy goes to."

"Lee McAv– _Lee McAvoy's a real person?!_"

"Yes, and he had the same imagined life in the Library that your granddaughter did."

"That's... I can't even... that's..."

"You could say, in a way, that Lee McAvoy was fated to be with Donna Noble."

"But my Donna's here! She's happily married! She's gonna have a son!"

"Yes, and little Geoffrey Sylvester Temple-Noble will grow up and have a son, and he'll grow up and have a son... and on and on for three thousand years until one Temple-Noble will have a daughter: Donna-Jenny Wilfred Temple-Noble."

"Donna... Jenny? _Wilfred!_? Temple-Noble..." Wilf couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"That's right; the Lee McAvoy that your granddaughter met in a virtual world on another planet in the distant future will find his happiness in her descendant; the first 'Donna Noble' since the original."

Wilf fainted.

The Doctor chuckled, patted the unconscious old man on the head, then walked away.

A few minutes later, Wilfred Mott was shaken awake by a nurse who had come to inform him that he was a great-grandfather.

"Hello, Gramps," Donna called from the bed as he stepped in the door. She had a blue bundle in her arms and her husband, Shaun, stood at her shoulder.

"Aww, there he is," Wilf gushed as he came closer, "let me see my great-grandson. Hello there, Geoffrey." He reached out to tickle the baby's chin.

"Geoffrey?" Donna asked.

"Well, yeah; that's his name, isn't it?" Wilf observed.

"We hadn't decided on a name yet," Shaun commented.

"Oh. I just assumed... I mean he looks like a Geoffrey, and–"

"I like it," Donna said, turning to the baby. "You'll be named Geoffrey, after your granddad."

"Does he have a middle name?" Wilf asked, feeling a bit foolish. The new parents shook their heads.

"Did you have a suggestion for that as well?" Donna wondered.

Just then, Sylvia burst into the room. "Where is he? Where's my grandson?"

"Sylvester?" Wilf mumbled so she wouldn't hear.

Donna burst out laughing. "Oh, Gramps!"

Shaun shook his head as Sylvia rushed over and scooped the baby into her arms. "Ah, there's the little dear... What's his name?"

"Geoffrey," Shaun replied.

"Geoffrey Sylvester Temple-Noble," Donna added with a slight giggle.

Wilf smiled as the significance of the middle name was lost on his daughter.

"Hello, Geoffrey Sylvester Temple-Noble. My, that's a mouthful. I think I'll just call you Little Geoffy."

"Aw, Mum, come on, can't you call him something a little less babyish? What about when he grows up? Are you still gonna call him Little Geoffy?"

"Of course! I don't care how old he gets; he'll always be my Little Geoffy."

Wilf shook his head in spite of himself but didn't say anything. He alone knew what the future had in store for the name Noble.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so I've written a part 3 for ****At Your Service**** (which was supposed to have been a one-shot and had since received an unscheduled sequel), so sue me. As I said before, this is a crossover with ****Donna...Noble?****, which means that it is also linked to one of my ****Drabbles of the Doctor Whoniverse**** in the same way. I noticed that this story has 2 followers – which is ridiculous, because I had it marked as complete with no intention of continuing it – so at least 2 people should read it (and therefore hopefully also read the two related to it as well :"D).**

**You know what I just realized? For once, a later chapter is longer than its predecessor(s)! You're welcome, readers! ;)**


End file.
